The transportation industry continues to require methods of baffling and sealing that provide improved sound attenuation and also reduced weight and at a reduced cost. Often, when attempting to reduce the weight of a part providing baffling and/or sealing, the lightweight nature of the support material fails to provide the desired sound attenuation and/or sealing capabilities. Thus, reduced functionality often accompanies lightweight sealing and baffling mechanisms. Traditionally, a baffle including a full coverage open cell foam and a correspondingly shaped carrier to support the foam provide an improved acoustic seal. However, the full coverage nature of such parts make them heavy and more expensive and may be met with assembly issues. It would therefore be desirable to form a carrier and an associated foam that is not a full coverage device and yet provides improved acoustic and sealing capabilities comparable to those of full coverage devices.
There is thus a need in the art of sealing for low weight sealing and baffling assemblies that provide improved sealing and sound attenuation characteristics and are easily assembled while minimizing weight, material, and cost.